A novel cell separation method utilizing oscillating electromagnetic fields is investigated. The principle of separation lies in the polarizable nature of the live cells in the electric field. In this method, a suspension of heterogeneous cell mixture is subjected to oscillating electric and magnetic fields of the same frequency but oriented perpendicular to each other and 90 degrees out of phase. Theoretical calculation of a model system predicted that unidirectional cell migration occurs. The velocity of migration is determined by the dielectric properties and sizes of the cells. Therefore, by varying the field frequency, cells of different polarization relaxation frequencies and sizes will be sorted into various fractions. The process may be completed within minutes. The achievement of the proposed method will greatly facilitate the inevitable cell sorting procedure needed in clinical and research laboratories and bioengineering operations.